El arca de Len
by saQhra
Summary: CAP. V: ¿No ves el sol? HISTORIA TERMINADA
1. No contradigas al Señor

DISCLAIMER: SHAMAN KING PERTENECE A HIROYUKI TAKEI  
ESTRELLAS INVITADAS: KAMISAMA Y MR. POPO (DRAGONBALL DE AKIRA TORIYAMA)

**El arca de Len**

Capítulo I: No contradigas al Señor

Han pasado varios siglos desde el incidente de Hao; y Kamisama contempla como ahora la humanidad ha entrado por el camino de la perdición, el pecado... y la estupidez.

El viejo dios no aguantó por más tiempo como su proyecto, por el que se esforzó tanto, se haya convertido en un fracaso total. Por eso decidió que todos los humanos debían ser borrados de la Tierra.

Pero no todos los humanos eran estúpidos habían seres que valían la pena salvar, por eso Kamisama buscó por toda la Tierra a algún humano que fuera justo, responsable y que tuviera neuronas.

Y lo encontró a fin, en una casa en lo alto de una colina vivía un joven carpintero de nombre Len. A este muchacho se le presentó Kamisama.

-Len... -susurró.

Pero el carpintero seguía con lo suyo sin voltear la espalda.

-Len... -siguió Kamisama con un poco más de fuerza.

...Y el otro seguía en lo suyo.

-LEEEEEEEEEEN -gritó al fin.

-(ò.ó) ¿Qué rayos quieres maldito Hor... (O.O) -mira fijamente al dios- Oh, Kamisama, discúlpeme es que estoy ocupado y no me gusta que me molesten.

-Descuida, pasaré por alto esto sólo porque necesito de ti -le habló.

-Lo oigo -habló el carpintero.

-Escucha: los humanos ya no son lo que esperaría de ellos, se han vuelto pecadores -Kamisama mostraba seriedad en sus palabras-, es por eso que deberé, con todo mi dolor, mandar un diluvio que los borré de la faz de la Tierra.

-Pues hágase lo que Usted manda (-.-)

-Pero no todos son fracasados, tú por ejemplo: eres inteligente...

-Gracias -sonrió Len.

-Justo...

-Por supuesto -el ego de Len subía.

-Guapo...

-Claro -se jactaba el muchacho.

-Así que te he escogido a ti, Len, para construyas un arca que salve a los animales.

-Bien, lo que Usted dig... ¿QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEE? -se enojó Len- oyeoyeoye para tu carroza ahí.

-¿Qué te sucede? -se sorprendió Kamisama.

-Pues verás, está bien que borres a todos los estúpidos humanos -habló Len tranquilamente-, pero que me obligues a hacer un arca en una colina desértica, en una zona donde casi no llueve... NUNCA.

-¿Pero por qué?

-Quieres saber lo que dirá la gente -Len cambia su tono- "Miren, Len el carpintero perdió la razón", "¿Qué te fumaste Len?", "Len se ha vuelto loco loco"

-... ¿Y? -Kamisama ni se inmutó.

-(Ò.Ó) ME NIEGO ROTUNDAMENTE A HACER UNA TONTERÍA COMO ESA.

-"No sé por qué, pero esto ya me pasó antes" -pensó Kamisama y luego se dirigió a su interlocutor- Así que te niegas a obedecerme ¿no?

-SÍ -le respondió insolentemente el otro.

-... Pues no tengo más opción que... -el Dios hizo un movimiento con su báculo- HACER ESTO -le cae una luz a Len.

-WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA -gritó Len y cuando la luz se disipó- (O.O) ¿QUÉ ES ESTO? -miró su cabello que ahora formaba un puntiagudo cuerno.

-Esto es lo que recibes por ofenderme... ¿Ahora harás el arca que te pido?

-Grrrrrrrrrr... ya bueno pues (-.-) -aceptó de mala gana- pero ¿cómo se supone que voy hacer un arca si no tengo suficiente madera?

-Kamisama te proveerá -le respondió.

No muy lejos de ahí, en un frondoso bosque se podía ver cómo un árbol caía a la voz de "FUE ABAJOOOOOOOSSSS". Y luego se puede ver a un hombre negro, de contextura obesa y con un extraño traje y turbante en la cabeza.

-Creu que cun estosss árbules serán sufiencientesss -se dijo a sí mismo.

-AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH -se escuchó a un grito tras de él.

-(o.o?)

-OYE TÚ MALDITO DESTRUCTOR DE LA NATURALEZA -se veía a un joven con una cinta negra en la cabeza.

-UY MEJOR ME VOY -entonces usó unos extraños poderes psíquicos para levitar y llevarse la madera.

-REGRESA AQUÍ -lo persiguió el chico de la cinta.

De vuelta a la casa de Len.

-Kamisamas, Kamisamas -gritó el negro al llegar.

-Ah ¡Qué bueno que llegas Mr. Popo! -saludo el dios- Veo que trajiste la madera.

-Sí, pero... -habló Mr. Popo.

-Bien, bien... -le interrumpió Kamisama- ahí tienes los materiales Len, has lo que te ordene y te quitaré ese cuerno.

-Ya vete (-.-)

Al momento, Kamisama y Mr. Popo desaparecieron. Y unos segundos más tarde llegó el joven de la bandana, sudando y jadeando.

-Oye... no te escapes... -toma aire- ¿Dónde estoy? -mira a Len- AJÁ, ASÍ QUE FUISTE TÚ, LEN.

-¿Yo qué Horo Horo? -preguntó el aludido.

-Fuiste tú quien ordenó a ese negro ladrón derribar esos pobres arbolitos -dijo Horo Horo con lágrimas.

-Te equivocas, yo...

-Eres un maldito terrorista, eres MALO... (PUM) -Horo recibe un madero en la cabeza de parte de Len.

-YO NO HE DESTRUIDO NADA -le hizo entrar en razón- fue Kamisama quien me dio esta madera para construir una maldita arca y salvar a unos cochinos animales del diluvio universal.

-... ¿Qué? -se pone a pensar Horo- ¿Len, has perdido la razón? (o.O?) -le pregunta preocupado.

-NO, no he perdido la razón, Kamisama me habló de verdad.

-JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA (XD) -Horo estalló en risas- acaso crees que ese idiota de Kamisama existe JAJA.

Entonces apareció Kamisama muy enojado detrás de él y le tocó el hombro.

-JAJA sólo un idiota construiría un arca en una colina -siguió burlándose sin inmutarse.

Kamisama volvió a tocarle el hombro.

-JAJA un diluvio universal JAJA -seguía con su burla.

Entonces Kamisama lo golpea con su báculo.

-OUCH... Oye imbécil -se voltea- AAAAAAHHHH KAMISAMAAAAAAAAAAA!

-El mismo que viste y calza -se presentó.

-Esteeeee... no estará... enojado... ¿verdad? -Horo estaba con miedo en la cara.

-No, no estoy enojado (n.n) -le dijo Kamisama.

-¿No?

-(n.n)... SÍ -estalla y le manda un rayo de luz.

-WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA -cuando la luz se disipa se puede ver que el cabello de Horo Horo se ha vuelto azul y erizado- Oh, NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

-JAJAJAJAJAJA ¿Ahora quién es el imbécil? JAJAJAJA -se reía el dios y luego le dirige la palabra a Len- Bueno, ahí tienes a tu primer ayudante; espero cumplas con tu palabra, Len.

-Sí, no hay de qué preocuparte (-.-) -le respondió.

Kamisama se fue dejando a Len y a Horo Horo, quien lloraba patéticamente en el suelo.

-Ya levántate, Hoto Hoto, y ponte a trabajar -se enfadó Len.

-Que no me llames Hoto Hoto BUAAAAAAAAAA -dijo llorando.

Continuará...

* * *

Escenas del próximo episodio:

(Un balde de brea)

(Una mansión)

(Lluvia)


	2. La construcción

DISCLAIMER: SHAMAN KING PERTENECE HIROYUKI TAKEI  
ESTRELLAS INVITADAS: KAMISAMA Y MR. POPO (DRAGONBALL DE AKIRA TORIYAMA). ED, EDD Y EDDY (CARTOON NETWORK)

**El arca de Len**

Capítulo II: La construcción

Era ya el décimo día desde que Kamisama le encomendó a Len construir el arca. Ahora el carpintero se encontraba trabajando arduamente junto a su esclavo-ayudante, Horo Horo, quien además había llamado a su hermana Pilika para que viniera a cooperar. Ella al principio desconfiaba de su hermano y creía que era una excusa para no trabajar en el campo, sobre todo porque la idea de construir un arca en medio de una colina resultaba ideas de locos; pero al final tuvo que aceptarlo y llamó a su amiga Tamao, que con algo de nerviosismo también cooperaba.

Ya habían terminado la quilla del barco; y en una de esas actividades se veía a Horo Horo con un martillo tratando de pegarle a una clavo que era sostenido por Tamao.

-Bueno Tamao, a la cuenta de tres -Horo Horo levantó el martillo- Uno, dos...

No terminó de contar porque la temerosa Tamao ya había soltado el clavo.

-Este... Tamao, ya vamos cinco veces que tratamos de clavar este maldito clavo -dijo el (ahora) peliazulado con ligero enojo.

-Perdón joven Horo Horo, es que me da miedo si me aplasta mi dedito -le dijo Tamao avergonzada.

-Si tanto miedo te da entonces agarra el martillo y yo el clavo ¿te parece? -y le ofrece el martillo.

-Pero...

-Sólo tómalo -le dijo Horo Horo.

-Bien -Tamao estaba nerviosa pero de todas formas tomó el pesado martillo con dificultad.

-Ahora, a las tres -Horo sostenía el clavo- Uno, dos, (TOC) AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH...

-Pe... perdón joven ya no podía aguantar el peso -se excusaba la chica.

-No te preocupes (T.T) -decía con llanto Horo y llevándose el dedo a la boca.

Al otro lado del arca se hallaba Len cortando algunos maderos. Cuando pasó cerca de ahí tres de sus vecinos más insoportables.

-OYE LEN -le llamó un chico de traje amarillo- ¿qué idiotez haces? Jaja.

-Parece que construye un arca, Eddy -le dijo otro muchacho con ojos desorbitados.

-Eso no puede ser cierto Ed, aquí no llueve -habló otro con la cabeza tapada por una gorra negra.

-JAJAJAJA es verdad doble "D" -respondió el que se llamaba Eddy- ¿OYE LEN HAS PERDIDO LA RAZÓN? JAJAJAAJAJA XD ¿QUÉ TE HAS FUMADO?

-Len se ha vuelto loco loco -dijo el tonto Ed.

Los tres, Ed, Edd y Eddy, se alejaron entre risas y Len volteó a mirarlos con enojo.

-Malditos imbéciles -decía Len lleno de rabia- sabía que esto iba a pasar, y ese maldito Kamisama, tenía que obligarme a hacer este trabajo sin sentido.

-Len, no te sientas mal por eso -le decía Pilika que había aparecido y escuchado a los intrusos- estás cumpliendo con lo que te manda el Señor y eso es lo único que importa.

-Gracias, Pilika -le respondió Len ya calmado.

Ambos se miraron a los ojos ruborizados, se acercaron sus rostros lentamente...

-Ejem... ¿los interrumpo? -habló Kami que los estaba viendo.

-KYAAAAAAA ¿QUIÉN ERES TÚ? -se asustó Pilika al ver al sujeto verde.

-Pues yo soy Kamisama, el Dios de tus ancestros, creador del Cielo y de la Tierra -se forma una corriente de aire a su alrededor que lo hace ver omnipotente.

-¿Eres Kamisama? -Pilika lo mira de arriba abajo muy dudosa- KYAAAAAAAAAAAAA ¡ERES UN VIEJO VERDE!

-¿A QUIÉN LE LLAMAS VIEJO VERDE? TÚ, GRITONA HERMANA DEL ESTÚPIDO PELIAZULADO -Kamisama estaba enojado.

-¿Hermana del estúpido... peliazulado? -se preguntó Pilika- Ajá... así que tú eres el maldito maricón que le tiño el cabello al tonto de Horo Horo... pues déjame decirte que te quedó HORRIBLE IGUAL QUE TÚ.

-Pilika, por favor -trataba de tranquilizarla Len.

-¿QUÉ? INSOLENTE CÓMO TE ATREVES A DECIRME HORRIBLE -se enojó Diosito.

-También te dije "maricón" por si no escuchaste -y le muestra la lengua.

-Grrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr... TOMA -y Dios le lanza un rayo de luz que le pinta el pelo de azul.

-KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA -sollozaba la (ahora) peliazulada.

-Ahora estás en las mismas condiciones que tu hermano jajajajaja XD.

-Oye, acaso viniste hasta aquí sólo para causar desgracias a la gente -se enojó Len defendiendo a Pilika.

-Pues... No, vine a ver como andaba MI proyecto -mira el avance que había hecho Len- ¿Sólo has hecho la quilla?... A este paso no acabarás en seis semanas.

-¿SEIS SEMANAS? -se sorprendió Len, el chico con cabeza picuda- ¿cómo se supone que cuatro persona vayan a acabar un arca en sólo seis semanas?

-Eres demasiado exigente, muchacho... bueno espera aquí un momento -y se va.

En otra parte cerca del bosque se ve a un hombre alto persiguiendo a una chica.

-Oh linda, se la novia de Ryu el leñador de madera ¿si? -decía el hombre con ojitos de corazón.

-KYAAAAA, lárgate degenerado -lo manda a volar de una patada en la entrepierna y luego se va corriendo.

-Ay, otra decepción amorosa (T.T) -dijo el adolorido sujeto en el suelo- pero...

Una luz cegadora lo envuelve y siente que se lo llevan.

-AUXILIO ME RAPTAN -grita como niña el desgraciado Ryu.

En una desgastada casa, donde se podía ver a un grupo de obreros guiados por un joven ingeniero de apariencia andrógina.

-Oiga ingeniero Lyserg, ¿para qué dijo que sirve esta columna? -dijo uno de los trabajadores SACANDO una columna de su lugar.

-NOOOOOOOOOO, ESA SOSTIENE LA CASA.

Pero ya era tarde y el techo se derrumbó.

-Ahora el dueño se va a eno... -no terminó de hablar porque también era absorbido por otra luz- ¡¿Qué pasa?! -y desapareció.

De vuelta con Len...

-Aquí están tus nuevos escla... digo ayudantes -dijo Kamisama y dejó caer a Ryu y a Lyserg.

-Hey, ¿dónde estoy? -dijo Ryu asustado y después ve a Lyserg- E... hola linda quién eres tú (n.n)

-Pe... pe... perdón, pero soy niño -le respondió el ingeniero.

-Espera, esta es la gran ayuda que me trajiste -dijo Len aburrido de tanto esperar.

-Sí y no reniegues que debes construir un arca perfecta para resistir treinta días de lluvia -dijo Kamisama.

-¡¿CÓMO QUE TRIENTA DÍAS?! -se molestó el carpintero, pero Kami ya se había ido- ¡MIERDA!

Después de hacer las debidas presentaciones, Ryu y Lyserg fueron aceptados como los nuevos trabajadores. Todo transcurría normalmente, excepto por alguno que otro percance.

-Horo Horo, pásame la brea -le llamó la atención Ryu a su compañero que se hallaba en la parte de arriba.

-Aquí está, atrápala -le lanza la cubeta de brea caliente sobre su cabeza.

-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH QUEMA, QUEMA, QUEMA -gritaba con desesperación Ryu corriendo de un lado para otro.

-JOVEN RYU, RÁPIDO LÁNCESE AL ESTANQUE -le gritó Lyserg.

Ryu corre hacia el estanque con la cubeta aún sobre su cabeza. (SPLAAAASH) Cuando sale del agua su cabello ha quedado endurecido y formado un extraño fleco puntiagudo.

-(T.T) Oh, mi hermoso cabello ha quedado... -mira su reflejo en el agua- MEGAFABULOSO, ahora seré popular con las chicas (o.~)

Tres semanas después la construcción se concluyó.

-Al fin, nos quedó lindo -dijo Ryu.

-Valió la pena derribar esos árboles -dijo Horo Horo.

-Buen diseño -Dijo Lyserg.

-¡Y qué lindo balcones! -exclamó Tamao.

-Sí, qué lindos... ¿balcones? -Len mira fijamente la construcción- ...IDIOTAS ESTO NO ES UN ARCA ES UNA MANSIÓN.

-PLOP! -todos cayeron al piso.

Después se demoraron tres días en derribar toda la estructura, conseguir más madera y volver a hacer un arca. Luego de una semana, todos se veían flacos, pálidos y ojerosos, pero con el arca ya terminada.

-YEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE, cof, cof -intentaron gritar todos, pero ya no tenían más aliento porque no habían dormido ni comido en días... y además fueron sorprendidos por...

-¡UNA ESTAMPIIIIIIIIIDAAAAAAAAAAAAA! -gritó Horo Horo antes de ser aplastado junto con Len, Ryu, Lyserg, Pilika y Tamao por un grupo conformado por elefantes, hipopótamos, rinocerontes, gorilas, osos y demás animales de gran tonelaje.

Una semana después vinieron los animales livianos, perros, venados, gatos, canguros, koalas, mono tarsiers, iguanas, una pareja de ovejas junto con su cría, una ovejita de color marrón.

-Baaaaaaa -traducido: "A Opacho le gusta viajar y reencarnar"

Len convocó a todo su grupo a la entrada del arca.

-Bueno, Pilika, Tamao y sarta de parásitos buenos para nada...

-Hable señorito -dijo Horo Horo con sarcasmo.

-(-.-) Grrrr... Muy bien, nos queda unos cuantos días para que empiece el Diluvio -continuo explicando Len- así que debemos esperar a los demás animales y recolectar más víveres, si lo hacemos tal como lo dije no tendremos ningún problema y el viaje será agradable.

-SIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII, SOBREVIVIREMOS AL DILUVIO -se alegraron todos los locos.

-Hay que celebrar por adelantado nuestra salvación... -propuso Ryu- ...con una canción -afina la voz y empieza a cantar:

_Parece que va llover,  
el cielo se está nublando.  
Parece que va llover,  
Ay mamá me estoy mojando._

Entonces todos los animales que estaban en el arca empiezan a enloquecer de rabia.

-Ryu, por el amor de Kamisama, CÁLLATE -le suplicaba Horo Horo.

Los demás trataban de taparse los oídos, pero Ryu seguía cantando más y más fuerte, hasta que su horrible voz se llegó a escuchar en el Shinden, el palacio flotante de Kamisama.

-AAAAAAAYYYYY, KAMISAMAS QUÉ ESUUUUUUUU!!!!!! -sufría Mr. Popo por ese canto.

-NO LO SOPORTÓ MÁS -se enojó Kamisama- si ese imbécil quiere lluvia pues la tendrá.

Y concentrando su poder, Kamisama convocó las lluvias.

-EL DILUVIO SE ADELANTÓ -se asustó Lyserg.

-TODOS AL ARCA -ordenó Len.

Entraron al arca y cerraron fuertemente la entrada, dejando afuera a los que faltaba entrar como unicornios, cervatillos dorados y kropokus.

-KOROKO KU -gritaba uno de ellos y que traducido al idioma humano sería: "BASTARDOS, ABRAN ESA MALDITA PUERTA O LES SACÓ LAS TRIPAS"

Ahora dentro del arca, todos se hallaban preocupados...

-¿Qué haremos ahora Len aun nos faltaran más alimentos? -dijo Pilika asustada.

-Debemos encomendarnos al destino que Dios nos depara -dijo Len mirando a través de una ventana como la lluvia caía brutalmente sobre el campo.

Continuará...

* * *

Escenas del próximo episodio:

(Fresas)

(Honguitos)

(Cara de Horo Horo: *.*)

* * *

Antes que nada perdonen que haya puesto este capítulo inconcluso, pero es que el disquete en el que lo traía estaba medio corrupto y se borraron algunas partes, recién me llegó a enterar cuando le di un vistazo, pero y arreglé; es que este es el primer capítulo largo que he hecho (casi 4 hojas de Word).

Ahora, habrán notado que Opacho está de vuelta, lo que pasa es que me dio lastima lo del otro fic, así que lo hice reencarnar. Y sobre Ed, Edd y Eddy (uno de mis dibujos gringos favoritos), lo que quería era mostrarles un ejemplo de hasta donde se había "degenerado" la humanidad.

¿Lograrán sobrevivir los viajeros al diluvio? Esperen a ver el tercer capítulo de esta historia.

saQhra

_On the flood,  
you'll build an Ark  
and sail us to the moon...  
sail us to the moon...  
sail us to the moon...  
sail us to the moon..._


	3. Improvisando con Horo

DISCLAIMER: SHAMAN KING PERTENECE HIROYUKI TAKEI  
ESTRELLAS INVITADAS: KAMISAMA Y MR. POPO (DRAGONBALL DE AKIRA TORIYAMA). ED, EDD Y EDDY (CARTOON NETWORK)

**El arca de Len**

Capítulo III: Improvisando con Horo

Cuando el diluvio cayó, miles de especies, vegetales y animales se extinguieron, ciudades enteras fueron tragadas por el embravecido mar que se desbordó, el pánico invadió a los humanos pecadores que corrían sin rumbo tratando de escapar del designio divino que al cual fueron condenados.

-ES EL APOCALIPSIS -gritaba Edd como niña.

-SOY MENOR DE EDAD, AUXILIOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO -suplicaba Eddy.

-PAN TOSTADOOOOOOOOOOOO -gritaba el tarado de Ed.

-WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA -gritaron los tres a la vez cuando la ola que venía hacia ellos los tragó.

Y el arca... el arca, construida por Len y sus compañeros, flotaba en la deriva de un mar infinito, en un borroso paisaje afectado por la lluvia que se mantenía constante, con las nubes grises tapando los rayos de sol que alguna vez alumbraron este maldecido mundo.

Por suerte Len y Lyserg habían diseñado un aparato que marcaba los días funcionando con las gotas de lluvia. El tiempo pasó... era ya el decimonoveno día desde que los hechos anteriormente narrados ocurrieron, los tripulantes de esta nave se hallaban en el comedor, preparándose para comer los pocos víveres que habían logrado rescatar.

-El almuerzo ya está listo -dijo Pilika trayendo, ayudada por Tamao, una enorme olla.

-¡Qué bien huele! -dijo Ryu.

-¿Qué es? ¿Qué es? ¿Qué es? -preguntó Horo Horo impaciente y hambriento.

-La especialidad de la casa -dijo Tamao.

-FRESAS CON LECHE -dijeron Pilika y Tamao a la vez destapando la olla.

-QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE -se desesperó Horo Horo- OTRA VEZ FRESAS CON LECHE.

-Sí, fresas con leche ¿qué tiene de malo? (ò.ó) -se disgustó Pilika.

-(¬.¬) No, no tiene nada de malo, excepto... (ò.ó) QUE ES LO ÚNICO QUE HEMOS ESTADO COMIENDO EN ESTOS 19 DÍAS -le respondió su peliazulado hermano.

-Ya cállate y traga que te hace falta calcio para que crezca -le dijo Len.

-Ay sí, como si a ti la leche te sirviera de algo, enano cuernudo -le fastidió Horo Horo.

-(ò.ó) La razón por la que no quieres tomar leche es porque tu débil estómago de orangután no puede aguantar esta delicia -le respondió el chico con cabeza de cono.

-Gracias, Len (n.n) -dijo Pilika sonrojada.

-Grrrr... deja de halagar las porquerías de mi hermana, y además mi estómago puede con todo... -entonces Horo Horo siente un temblor en su barriga (GRUGRUGRUGRU)- (o.o U) Este... perdón... me tengo que retirar, con permiso -y se va velozmente con dirección... al baño (PRRRRRRRRRUUUUFFFFFFFFFF)

-No te olvides dejarlo limpio -le fastidió Len.

¡UNA HORA! más tarde Horo Horo salía del baño y para despejar su reducida mente azulada, se dedica a dar un paseo, pero como no se podía salir a cubierta por la lluvia, por lo que se conformó por vagar por los oscuros pasillos del arca.

-(-.-) Ay... si no consigo comer algo aparte de esas fresas acabaré con diarr... -de pronto fija su vista en unos hongos que crecían al pie de una columna de madera- ¡qué rico! CHAMPIÑONES (n.n)

Más tarde vemos a Horo Horo ¿hablando? Con unos animales.

-Ayayayay... nadie me comprende -decía con lastima el peliazulado con resto de hongos en la cara- Pilika me grita, Tamao siempre me aplasta mis deditos, Ryu sólo presta atención a Lyserg, y éste habla de forma extraña que hace sentir como un idiota BUAAAAAAAAAAA... -a Horo se le notaba un poco alterado- ...y sobre todo Len, ¿QUÉ SE HA CREIDO ÉL? Sólo porque recibió el recado divino que construir un arca... YO HUBIESE CONSTRUIDO UNO MEJOR -ahora estaba más alterado.

Los animales que estaban cerca sólo se limitaban a escuchar sus lamentos psicotrópicos.

-LEN ES UN IDIOTA, cree que va a descubrir la Atlántida... pero yo sé que vamos directo a un iceberg... -en conclusión Horo Horo ya está loco- sí sí... yo he le visto como él está planeando llevarnos al borde del mundo donde seremos devorados por una serpiente marina de ocho patas... sí sí sí sí sí sí sí.

Sus compañeros animales (porque Horo era una bestia) se alejaban disimuladamente, excepto la oveja Opacho.

-YO DIGO QUE HAY QUE AMOTINARNOS, TOMAR EL CONTROL DE LA CARABELA Y REGRESARANOS A ESPAÑA... ¿quién está conmigo? -mira a Opacho- bien, camarada Ovejita, yo le distraigo y tu corres al cuarto de máquinas y desactivas el reactor nuclear... ¿De acuerdo? ¿Qué opinas?

-Baaaa bababa baaaaaaaa -traducido: "A Opacho le da risa tus ojitos de drogado (n.n)"

-Bien, actuemos -dijo el alucinado Horo con una sonrisa psicópata.

Mientras tanto ya era hora de la cena en el comedor; Ryu había descubierto que cocinando unas semillas blancas, agregándoles sal, ajo y especias obtendrían un platillo novedoso.

-Vean y prueben todos mi megaplatillo -y destapó la olla- ARROZ FRITO O ARROZ "CHAUFA".

-OHHHHHHHHHHHHHH... -se sorprendieron todos.

-¿Alguien quiere? -preguntó el cocinero del "erecto" fleco.

Pero en ese momento una flecha llegó volando y rompió la olla dejando caer sui contenido.

-KYAAAAAAAAAAAAA... -gritaron como locas Pilika, Tamao... y Ryu.

-¿QUIÉN FUE? -gritó Len.

-MIREN -señalo Lyserg con dirección a la puerta.

Ahí estaba Horo Horo, con un arco, un bolso con flechas y... desnudo, excepto, claro, por su infaltable bandana.

-KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA... -gritaron y se taparon los ojos Plika, Tamao... y Ryu también.

-(ò.ó) OYE DEGENERADO, TÁPATE TUS MISERIAS -le gritó Len con asco.

-A MI NO ME OBLIGAS TIRANO DICTADOR DEL PROLETARIADO -le respondió el drogado Horo- ME HE REBELADO CONTRA EL YUGO EXPLOTADOR DEL CÉSAR.

-(O.o?) ¿De qué está hablando Horo Horo? ¿Quién es el César? -se intrigó Lyserg.

-Y YO QUE VOY A SABER, ESE IDIOTA SÓLO HABLA ESTUPIDECES... -se voltea a ver al intruso- OYE TÚ YA DEJA DE ACTUAR COMO EL IMBÉCIL QUE ERES Y... (o.O?)

Horo Horo ya no estaba en el comedor, sólo ellos y el pequeño Opacho que se comía el arroz pel piso.

-AY, MI HERMANO SE HA VUELTO LOCO -sollozaba Pilika.

-Debemos detenerlo -dijo Lyserg.

-Sí... se podría resfriar si anda desnudo con este clima -dijo Ryu.

-NO SEAS TONTO, PUEDE PASAR ALGO PEOR -se enfadó Len- COMO POR EJEMPLO COMERSE A LOS ANIMALES.

-AY DIOS MÍO -se preocupó Tamao.

-HAY QUE CAPTURARLO Y HACERLE ENTRAR EN RAZÓN -sugirió Len.

-¿Qué vas a hacer Len? -le interrogó Pilika.

-(-.-) Simple: molerlo a palos hasta que se le quite lo loco -le dijo Len con suma tranquilidad- bien, tú y Tamao quédense aquí; Lyserg, Ryu, vengan conmigo.

Len, Lyserg y Ryu salen del comedor para iniciar la "cacería" de aquella bestia que amenazaba la supervivencia de la vida "inteligente".

-KAMISAMA, SÁLVANOS -gritaba Tamao con desesperación al cielo ennegrecido a través de una ventana.

Mientras en el Shinden...

-Kamisamas, lu están llamandu -dijo Mr. Popo.

-Diles que no molesten... que estoy creando -le contestó Kamisama... desde el baño (PRRRRRRRRRUUUUFFFFFFFFFF)

Continuará...

* * *

Escenas del próximo episodio:

(Barriles rodando por las escaleras)

(Un tapón)

(Baño)

* * *

Este ha sido otro capítulo más, un poco corto y sin ninguna correlación con el pasaje bíblico, pero sirve para explicar lo que vendrá después.

Sobre el título de este capítulo lo tomé de uno de Cowboy Bebop "Jamming with Ed" en el cual la andrógina niña hacker encuentra unos extraños hongos y se los da de comer a sus amigos, haciendo que éstos vivan toda clase de sueños. Se los recomiendo, se morirán de la risa.

_Ahora estoy aquí,  
borracho y loco  
y mi corazón idiota siempre brillará...  
Y yo te amaré,  
te amaré por siempre,  
nena no te peines en la cama que los viajantes se van a atrasar..._


	4. Len vs Horo

DISCLAIMER: SHAMAN KING PERTENECE HIROYUKI TAKEI  
ESTRELLAS INVITADAS: KAMISAMA Y MR. POPO (DRAGONBALL DE AKIRA TORIYAMA)

**El arca de Len**

Capítulo IV: Len vs. Horo

Len, Lyserg y Ryu se encontraban caminando por la oscuridad del arca, alumbrada sólo por un mechero de aceite y la luz de los esporádicos rayos que entraban por los ventanales. El helado y húmedo ambiente del exterior penetraba la corteza de la nave y llegaba a la piel de estos miserables viajantes, acrecentando el frío y el miedo que ya, desde hacia tiempo, se había apoderado de sus almas.

En sus manos sólo cargaban bastones de madera como sus únicas armas, que pensaban usarlos para protegerse de aquel desdichado compañero que había sido presa de la locura y que ahora se había convertido en una amenaza para la seguridad de los tripulantes.

Deambulaban por uno de los largos pasillos sin rumbo fijo, puesto que no sabía por certeza a donde se había ido Horo Horo en su huída psicodélica.

Al llegar a un punto en donde dicho trayecto doblaba hacia la derecha, Lyserg se pone en guardia al notar algo cerca de él.

-¿Qué pasa Lyserg? -preguntó Len.

-Sentí que algo se deslizaba por ahí -señalando al final del camino.

-¿QUÉ ES? ¿QUÉ ES? ¿QUÉ ES? Descuida Lyserg, no dejaré que nadie te toque -Dijo Ryu mientras hacia una pose varonil.

-Ejem... gracias (n.n U) -dijo Lyserg.

Siguieron por donde había señalado su compañero; llegando al cuarto de las jaulas, en donde los animales dormitaban tranquilos, ignorando la crisis que se vivía en esos momentos.

-Escuchen -llamó Len a sus camaradas en voz baja- Pase lo que pase, no hay que sembrar pánico entre los animales ¿De acuerdo?

-De acuerdo -afirmó Lyserg.

-De acuerdo -siguió Ryu- Pero habrá que prevenirlos.

Fue entonces, que Ryu, leñador de madera, hizo algo verdaderamente estúpido.

-CUIDADOOOOOOOO -gritó- UN DESNUDISTA MANIÁTICO ANDA SUELTOOOOOOOOOOO.

Y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos los animales se despertaron, salieron de sus jaulas, aplastaron a los tres viajeros, corrieron por todo el pasillo y llegaron hasta el comedor, en donde se hallaban Pilika, Tamao y Opacho.

-Baa baba ba baaa -traducido: "¡Qué lindo! Una estampida (n.n)"

-KYAAAAAAAA -gritaron las chicas.

Y, por increíble que parezca, todos los animales entraron y se refugiaron dentro de ese salón, pisoteando a los que ya se encontraban ahí, o sea Pilika, Tamao y Opacho.

De vuelta con los "cazadores"...

-IDIOTA, TE DIJE QUE NO HABÍA QUE SEMBRAR PÁNICO -le regaño Len a Ryu.

Y continuaron su búsqueda por otro pasillo, más oscuro que el anterior, pues no había ventanas y el mechero que sostenía Len apenas los alumbraba, por lo tanto debían tantear las paredes en la oscuridad.

En eso, Ryu se apoya en un muro y siente un líquido pegajoso en su mano. Se asusta un poco y lo retira rápidamente, acerca su mano a su nariz... huele horrible. Pero en ese instante, una gota del mismo líquido pegajoso cae en su hombro... Ryu levanta la vista... y... y... y...

-AUXILIOOOOOOOOOOO.

-RYU -gritaron sus compañeros.

Lo que tenían frente a ellos era a Ryu corriendo de un lado a otro tratando desesperadamente de quitarse de encima a... Horo Horo, quien le mordía la cabeza como una bestia rabiosa.

-SOCORRO, ME ESTÁ LLENANDO DE BABA TODO MI ARCHICOLOSAL PEINADO -gritaba el condenado Ryu.

-Espera ahí voy a ayudarte -Len corre hacia Ryu- No te muevas -lanza un palazo que le cae a... Ryu- Ups... perdón.

-Joven Ryu, yo lo ayudaré -Lyserg corre y le da un palazo a... Ryu también.

-ESTA VEZ NO FALLARÉ -dice Len y da otro palazo que le vuelve a dar a Ryu.

-Es más difícil de que creí -decía Lyserg mientras le daba otro golpe... a Ryu.

-LYSERG, HAY QUE HACERLO SIN ERRORES -le decía Len a Lyserg.

Entonces, ambos descargan una serie de golpes de bastón... y todos le dan a Ryu, quien queda todo magullado en el suelo. Horo Horo salta hacia el techo y se escapa reptando como una salamandra.

-A ÉL -ordenó Len mientras corría; Lyserg y un adolorido Ryu lo siguieron.

Llegaron hasta el pie de una escalera, y al final de ésta se hallaba Horo Horo, brincando y golpeándose el pecho como un gorila.

-NO TE ESCAPARÁS AHORA, MALDITO -gritó Len.

Él y los otros empezaron a subir por las escaleras rápidamente. En eso Horo lanza un barril, que rueda abajo por las escaleras; pero Len logra brincar por encima de éste, Lyserg brinca y Ryu también birnca.

Horo Horo se enfurece y hace gestos de gorila, y vuelve lanzar otro barril.

Len brinca. Lyserg brinca. Ryu brinca.

Horo Horo se enfurece más, hace gestos de gorila, y lanza otro barril.

Len brinca. Lyserg brinca. Ryu brinca.

Horo Horo se enfurece más, hace gestos de gorila, y lanza otro barril.

Len brinca. Lyserg brinca. Ryu brinca.

Horo Horo se enfurece más, hace gestos de gorila, y lanza otro barril.

Len brinca. Lyserg brinca. Ryu brinca.

Horo Horo se enfurece más, hace gestos de gorila, y lanza otro barril.

Len brinca. Lyserg brinca. Ryu brinca, pero esta vez logra superar el objeto, pierde el equilibrio y cae.

-AAAAHHHHHHH -su cabeza choca con el filo de un escalón- AY -se golpea el hombro- OU -el barril le cae en la cabeza- AY -su trasero golpea varias veces contra los escalones- U-UO-UO-AY-AUAYA-AUAYAI-EIUE-O -cae de espaldas al piso- OUCH -y, como golpe de gracia, el barril impacta en su ingle- AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH.

-Joven Ryu -se lamentaba Lyserg la mala suerte de su amigo.

-Después ayudaremos al idiota ese -decía Len- atrapemos al loco de Hor... ¿QUÉ? ¿DÓNDE ESTÁ?

Horo Horo había desaparecido...

Ahora Len y Lyserg eran los únicos que quedaban, buscaron a Horo por todas partes, sin éxito.

Hasta que llegaron a la parte más baja del arca a través de una angosta escalera. Y allí estaba su enloquecido amigo, comiendo más y más hongos.

-HOTO HOTO, HEMOS VENIDOS POR TI, DEJA ESOS PODRIDOS HONGOS -ordenó Len.

-GRRRRRRRRRRR -"respondió" el drogado Horo mientras le hacía un gesto obsceno con el dedo del medio.

-MALDITO INFELIZ, VOY A MATARTE -Len se enfurece y casi iba a darle duro al peliazulado, sino fuera por la interferencia de Lyserg que le advirtió algo.

Horo había descubierto un objeto clavado en el piso: un tapón. Un tapón de 10 cm. de diámetro al costado del cual se leía la siguiente inscripción: "Tapón de seguridad. Por el amor de Kamisama, no quitar este tapón a menos que sea un completo idiota o haya estado bajo las influencias de algún alucinógeno, como por ejemplo, honguitos que crecen en la madera" Y Horo Horo era un idiota y había consumido hongos... por lo tanto... lo quitó.

-(O.O!!!!!) NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO -gritaron Len y Lyserg.

Entonces, litros y litros de agua entraron por el agujero del piso, Len saltó enfurecido a atrapar a Horo, pero éste logra escapar saltando por las paredes hasta llegar a la parte superior de la escalera, llevándose el tapón a la boca, tragándoselo.

-MALDITA SEA... ¿PARA QUÉ RAYOS PUSIMOS UN TAPÓN DE SEGURIDAD? -se enojó Len.

-Pues, por seguridad, no? (n.n U) -respondió Lyserg.

-VE Y SOLUCIONA EL PROBLEMA, YO VOY POR EL LOCO -le ordena Len a Lyserg.

Lyserg corre desesperadamente a tapar el agujero, pero se resbala y cae. Pero increíblemente su cabeza queda atorada en el agujero, obstruyendo el paso del agua. El arca se hallaba a salvo.

Mientras Len, se quitó el traje y se lo amarró al cuello, formando una capa, corrió velozmente para tomar impulso... y se elevó sorprendentemente... estaba a sólo unos metros para atrapar a Horo, pero éste lo esquiva y Len impacta contra la pared, quedando su cuernito clavado como un lanza.

-JAJAJAJAJAJA... AI DE KIN O DE WOLLLLLLLLL -gritaba Horo Horo con los brazos extendidos en señal de triunfo.

Pero entonces, cuando ya todo parecía perdido, se escucha el ruido de un golpe (POING) y Horo Horo cae al piso inconsciente y con un chichón en la cabeza. Detrás de él se hallaba Pilika con una sartén en la mano.

-Buenas noches, hermanito (-.-)

La paz volvió al arca. Los animales regresaron a su jaulas, amarraron a Horo Horo para que no se acercara a los hongos, curaron las heridas de Ryu y se trasladaron a la parte baja de la nave para dar de comer a Lyserg, quien no podía salirse de la posición que estaba hasta que el peliazulado Horo "expulsara" el tapón.

El trigésimo día llegó... y seguía lloviendo. Llovía sin parar ni aminorar su potencia. Len no podía entenderlo si Kamisama mismo le había dicho que la lluvia sólo duraría treinta días.

Otros diez días pasaron y ya los tripulante no podían aguantar más...

-SUFICIENTE -gritó Pilika- ¿ES QUÉ ACASO NO VA A SALIR EL SOL?

-Tal vez Kamisama se olvidó -dijo tímidamente Tamao.

-ESE MARICA DE KAMISAMA -se enojó Len- AHORA VA A VER.

Len salió a la cubierta exterior bañada por la incesante lluvia y se puso a gritar al ennegrecido cielo.

-OYE TÚ, MALDITO MENTIROSO ¿HASTA CUÁNDO VAS A CONTINUAR CON ESTA LLUVIA? -gritó Len.

-Len, por favor, no blasfemes -le dijo Ryu- debemos pedirle de forma amable y sumisa como cucarachas -entonces se arrodilló- Kamisama, que estás en los cielos, santificado sea tu nombre... -hace señas a los demás- vamos todos, síganme.

-Venga a nosotros tu reino... -continuó Tamao arrodillándose.

-Ya pues... -Pilika también se arrodilló- hágase tu voluntad así en la tierra como en el cielo...

-Baaaaaaaaa baaaaaaaaa baaaaaa -Opacho también se hallaba ahí y lo que decía era: "Danos hoy nuestro pan de cada día..."

-(-.-) Oh, por favor, no voy a hacer una estupidez como esa -dijo Len con indiferencia, pero en eso ve la cara triste con ojitos de borrego de sus compañeros- Grrrrrr... bueno pues -se arrodilla- Y perdona nuestras ofensas...

-Así como nosotros perdonamos a los que nos ofenden... -rogaban todos a la vez- y no nos dejes caer en la tentación y líbranos del mal... Amén.

Entonces, como un milagro increíble, la lluvia cesó... las negras nubes se retiraron... y el sol alumbró radiante y fuerte sobre el mar infinito.

-¿Funcionó? -Len no lo podía creer hasta que percibió el calor del astro rey sobre su humedecido rostro- SÍ, FUNCIONÓ.

-YEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE (n.n) -todos, incluyendo Len y Opacho, dan un salto de alegría con las manos extendidas como si fueran niñitas.

Mientras en el Shinden...

-Listu... Kamisamas ya reparé la fugas del bañu -dijo Mr. Popo con una llave y un soldador en la mano.

-Bendito seas, Mr. Popo -dijo Kamisama desde el baño, del cual no había salido desde hace veinte días (PRRRRRRUUUUUFFFFFFF)

Continuará...

* * *

Escenas del próximo episodio:

(Sol)

(Tierra)

(Un arco iris)

* * *

Este capítulo estuvo lleno de referencias a Alien (pasajes oscuros y Horo moviéndose como la horrible criatura) y a los juegos del Nintendo, por lo de Horo Horo lanzando barriles como Donkey Kong y Len volando como en Super Mario World 3 jajajajaja.

No se pierdan el quinto y último capítulo.

Y, por favor, lean mis otros fics, sólo pulsen mi nombre que está en la parte superior de esta página para poder ver mi profile.

_Aquí...  
bajo el sol...  
Aquí...  
hace tanto calor... _

_No, no me saquen de aquí, por favor...  
estoy demasiado tranquilo...  
No quiero enterarme de nada hoy...  
así es el calor._


	5. ¿No ves el sol?

DISCLAIMER: SHAMAN KING PERTENECE HIROYUKI TAKEI  
ESTRELLAS INVITADAS: KAMISAMA (DRAGONBALL DE AKIRA TORIYAMA)

**El arca de Len**

Capítulo V: ¿No ves el sol?

Una semana había transcurrido desde que el sol volvió a alumbrar sobre este mundo.

Por alguna razón el arca se mantenía estática, sin moverse al vaivén de las olas. De seguro habían encallado sobre algo, pero los tripulantes aun no estaban seguros, debían esperar un poco más, quizás cuando Kamisama se dignara a hablarles otra vez.

En la nave todo parecía estar en calma: Tamao cocinaba, Pilika ponía la ropa a secar y Horo Horo tomaba el sol en la cubierta principal luego de varios días de encierro. Mientras que adentro, en la parte inferior, vemos a Len y a Ryu clavando el tapón de seguridad donde debía estar.

-Al fin... -dijo Len al dar el último golpe al susodicho corcho.

-Que bueno que me sacaron -dijo Lyserg en agradecimiento- un poco más y hubiera quedado como un helecho humano.

Lyserg estaba ahí, un poco más flaco y con un dolor de espalda producto de la incómoda posición en la que había estado desde hacía casi veinticinco días. Pero lo que más llamó la atención fue su cabello, que había quedado VERDE, esto a causa de tener la cabeza expuesta al moho, las algas y al fitoplancton marino.

-No importa, Lyserg, así te ves más lindo (n.n) -le dijo Ryu.

¿Cómo habían liberado a Lyserg? ¿Cómo recuperaron el tapón si Horo se lo había tragado en su locura? Pues todo ocurrió días atrás...

Luego de que el sol saliera, Pilika se encontraba haciendo planes para hacer que su hermano comiera algo que no sean los honguitos, a los que se había vuelto adicto. Empezó recogiendo todo el polvo y la tierra que se hallaba regada por la nave, recolectó estiércol y lo puso todo en una maceta. Plantó en dicha maceta una semillita de fréjol y lo llevó afuera, a cubierta, para que creciera.

Y dio resultado, el estiércol, que era de Opacho, fue bastante potente. En sólo seis días ya tenía una planta adulta dando sus propias semillas. Cosechó las semillas, y preparó un platillo que se lo dio a Horo Horo.

-Abre grande, Horito -le decía de forma infantil a su amordazado hermano mayor.

-No quelo -decía Horo como un niño malcriado- QUIERO VER SANGRE (ò.ó) -esta vez lo dijo con una mirada sádica.

-ABRE LA MALDITA BOCA O TE LANZO AL AGUA PARA QUE JUEGUES CON LOS TIBURONES (ò.ó)

Pero como el "bebé" Horo no quería abrir su "boquita de caramelo" y aparte que deseaba "conocer nuevos amigos", tuvieron que darle de comer por un embudo. En cuestión de segundos la comida surgió efecto (GRUGRUGRUGRUGRUGRU), y Horo rogó que lo desataran porque tenía que ir al baño urgentemente (PRRRRRRUUUUUUUUUUFFFFFFFFF)

Y fue así como recuperaron el tapón... Ahora volviendo a tiempo presente...

-Bien, ¿qué haremos ahora, capitán Len? -preguntó Horo Horo con sarcasmo.

-Sólo te dedicas a burlarte, luego de que tratemos de curarte de tus adicciones -le increpó el "Capitán Len".

-Horo Horo tiene razón -dijo el ahora peliverde Lyserg.

-¿QUÉ? Tú también quieres fastidiar -se enojó Len.

-No, me refiero a qué vamos a hacer ahora que no nos movemos -trató de calmarlo Lyserg.

Entonces ahí Len se quedó pensativo, miró hacia el océano que se prolongaba hacia el horizonte. Y fue ese entonces que vislumbró una idea.

-Hay que mandar a un animal a ver si ya ha secado la tierra.

Entonces Ryu agarró a Horo del cuello y lo lanzó al mar.

-Ryu, lo que se refería Len era que mandemos a un animal de verdad -le dijo Lyserg.

-Ups... lo siento -se disculpó el tonto de Ryu.

-AUXILIO, SOCORRO, ME COMEN, ME COMEN LO TIBURONES!!! -gritaba el chico de cabellos azules nadando alrededor del arca corriéndose de los escualos.

Sacaron a Horo Horo del agua justo a tiempo, pues ya los tiburones le había comido su traje.

Después de debatir por una hora, decidieron mandar... al carnero, o sea papá de Opacho, que cayó directo al mar, pero no murió ahogado pues los tiburones se lo comieron en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

-BABAAAAAAAAAA... -chilló Opacho: "PAPAAAAAAAAAAAA... (T.T)"

Viendo que no dio el resultado que esperaban, pues los que diseñaron el plan fueron Horo y Ryu, que creían que el animal se iría nadando con estilo libre, mandaron entonces más animales: un elefante, un león, un caballo, un toro, etc., pero todos fueron devorados igual por los tiburones.

Por suerte todos eran machos y las hembras estaban preñadas, así que la descendencia estaba asegurada, por eso siguieron mandando más y más animales hasta que un enojado Len les dijo.

-IMBÉCILES, POR QUÉ NO MANDAN ALGO QUE PUEDA VOLAR? -mejor dicho Len les gritó.

Así enviaron a una paloma, que se fue volando y perdieron su rastro a través del horizonte teñido de color anaranjado por el sol de la tarde que se ocultaba en el mar.

Todos los tripulantes esperaron de pie, sin que la paloma regresara... pero al amanecer del tercer día...

-MIREN -gritó Pilika señalando al este.

Y allí estaba la paloma que venía volando sobre el mar infinito, bañado por los rayos solares de aquel amanecer glorioso. Aterrizó en cubierta y todos vieron que en su pico llevaba una rama de olivo, lo que significaba que ya había aparecido la tierra.

-YEEEEEEEEEEEEE -gritaron todos alegres.

-Hay que celebrarlo... con una canción -sugirió Ryu.

Parece que va a llo... -pero no pudo continuar con su canción porque todos lo había dejado inconsciente en el suelo con varios chichones.

A la mañana siguiente, abrieron el arca y pisaron, por primera vez después de tanto tiempo, tierra firme.

-SIIIIIIII, NOS SALVA... -todos iban a gritar "nos salvamos" pero fueron aplastados por la estampida de animales que salió presurosa de la nave, para luego dispersarse por los cuatro puntos cardinales de la nueva Tierra.

De repente, una luz se formó frente a ellos, era Kamisama que venía a verlos después de taaaaaaaaaaanto tiempo.

-Saludos, fieles súbditos, veo que han cumplido su misión satisfactoriamente -se presentó Kamisama.

-Gra... gracias -dijeron todos que aún seguían estampados en el piso.

-Ahora, lo prometido es deuda -dijo y se dirigió a Len- Len, el carpintero, te libero del cuerno que te atormenta.

-Ya no es necesario que lo hagas -dijo tranquilamente el mencionado.

-Pe... pe... pero ¿no es eso lo que querías? -preguntó el dios.

-Eso fue antes, pero ahora me he acostumbrado a vivir con él -le contó Len- me sirve de defensa personal y aparte me hace lucir más alto.

-Entonces ¿qué quieres?

-Pues verás... ya no quiero ser más un carpintero, quiero tener poder e influencias sobre una región, y además, quiero tener un apellido que inspire respeto.

-ERES DEMASIADO SOBERBIO Y AMBICIOSO ¿CÓMO SE TE OCURRE PEDIRME ESO A MÍ? -se inquietó Kimiasama.

-Pues entonces le pediré ese favor a otro dios -dijo Len.

-¿Queeeeee? -se preocupó el verde dios y pensó "Si este se encuentra con Piccolo, tendré a otro maldito en contra mía".

Luego de meditar la situación, Kamisama le dio su veredicto a su súbdito.

-Está bien, Len, te daré el poder que me pides -dijo con resignación- Tú y tus descendientes tendrán dominio sobre un país de oriente, y de ahora en adelante tu familia se llamará TAO.

-¿Tao? (¬.¬) Ooooohhh... qué originaaaaal... -dijo Len Tao en forma irónica- Pero ya pues... qué más da.

-Hey, ¿qué hay de nosotros? -se inquietó el peliazulado Horo- CÁMBIANOS EL PELO.

-A ustedes no les prometí nada -les contestó Kami.

-OYE, CÓMO ES ESO, QUEREMOS JUSTICIA, JUSTICIA -se enfurecieron los demás.

Entonces Kamisama, usando sus grandes poderes, formó un arco iris que cautivó la vista de los enardecidos presentes.

-¡Qué hermoso! -decía Ryu con ojitos de corazón.

-Una de las bellezas de la naturaleza -dijo Horo.

-Y bastante femenino -dijo Tamao.

-(ò.ó) Hey ¿Qué insinúas tú? -se enojó Kamisama al escuchar el comentario de Tamao.

-Yo... nada... le juro que nada señor -se disculpaba Tamao con voz temblorosa.

Kamisama miró de forma amenazante a la chica... y luego...

-TOMA!!! -le lanza un rayo de luz a la aterrorizada chica y luego cuando la luz se disipa, el cabello de Tamao queda de color ROSA.

-NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO...

-Eso te pasa por cuestionar la sexualidad de dios -le dijo Kamisama para luego desaparecer volando al cielo.

FIN...

... AÑOS MÁS TARDE, EL ARCOIRIS, SÍMBOLO DE LA FAMILIA TAO SE CAMBIARÍA POR EL DE "EL YING Y EL YANG"

* * *

_Ganas el tiempo... que suelo perder,  
también el dinero... que nunca tendré._

¡TERMINÉ! Lo logre, un fic de 5 capítulos y a tiempo antes del domingo. Lástima lo que le hice a Tamao, pero qué se va hacer, ella no se iba a quedar con su pelo normal toda la vida no? No debió cuestionar la sexualidad de un dios tan paranoico como es Kamisama.

Y sobre el título, es una canción de mi banda favorita, Dolores Delirio, una de las mejores bandas peruanas, incluso mejor que los huevones de Libido, TK y Zen.

Y ahora a agradecer a los que me dejaron reviews en las únicas historias que he escrito:

El shaman postergado: Nmesis Le Jugment,

Hao e Yoh: Perse, Sakura de Pendragon, Pavo, Seinko, alejamoto diethel, Kami Hao

Y por este fic El arca de Len: SaYurI hiSukA, Chibi-Mela-Black Sheep, horita_zoldcick, Li Daisuke,Sayuri Kino, Perse, horita_zoldick

Y gracias a los que leen y no dejan reviews, si tan sólo en hubiera una forma de cuantificar las veces que se lee un fic, sería muy útil. Pero no, aquí sólo se dedican a vigilar quien inflinge sus molestas reglas.

Ahora me despido.

Adiós

_Mira este sol... en la lluvia  
y esta flor del desierto... en la luna. _

_Observa estos niños bañados en barro...  
Somos... tú y yo._


End file.
